


The Cat Mistress: Unexpected Guest

by Corvald75



Series: The Cat Mistress [1]
Category: Downfall (Video Games), The Cat Lady (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Cock Cleaning, Domme/sub, Edging, F/M, Mistress, Multi, Sex, Shibari, good girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvald75/pseuds/Corvald75
Summary: After edging for a week, The Cat Mistress decides to give her sub the orgasm she's been waiting for, but with a surprise guest helping her.





	The Cat Mistress: Unexpected Guest

**Author's Note:**

> All characters in this story are above the age of 18 and all are implied to have given consent.

Mitzi squirmed against the ropes that bond her, the black nylon rope standing out against her pale skin. It snaked around her arms in simple, yet strong loops. Her breasts were also tied, pressed together by lines of rope that squeezed her breasts slightly, the entire package secured with a loop around the back of her neck, and tied between her shoulder blades. She felt no pain from the bondage, rather she felt secured, safe in their embrace. Them, and the embrace of her Mistress.

She leaned against the naked form of her, her head resting between her Mistress’ breasts. Even with the blindfold, she could feel the entirety of her body as her legs wrapped around Mitzi’s, pulling her legs apart. With one hand, Susan Ashworth pet her sub’s hair, and with the other explored her body. She explored Mitzi’s breasts and squeezed them. She heard Mitzi moan with pleasure as Susan pinched her nipples.

“That’s a good girl,” Susan whispered into Mitzi’s ear as she twisted her nipple slightly. “You like it when I play with you don’t you?”

“Yes Mistress,” Mitzi answered through her moans. Susan slowly led her fingers down Mitzi’s stomach and towards her pussy, rubbing her slowly.

“You must be so desperate to cum baby. I’ve been edging you all week long.” Mitzi could only answer with a light yes as she felt Susan’s finger enter her. “Louder. I can’t hear you. You must not want to cum.”

“No please. Please Mistress,” Mitzi begged. “Please let me cum.” Susan took her hand away from her sub’s pussy and brought her finger to her mouth. Mitzi opened her mouth and took Susan’s fingers into it, tasting her own juices on it.

“Now, I’ve got a surprise for you Ms. Hunt.” Susan said as their bedroom door opened, and Mitzi’s surprise stood waiting for her. Susan held out a hand to stop him after she felt Mitzi tense up. She leaned down and rubbed her stomach. “Don’t worry sweetie. I’m not going to leave you. And if you want to stop, all you have to is say ‘Red’. Do you understand?”

* * *

 

“Yes Mistress.” Mitzi felt herself say after she had steeled herself for whatever surprise Mrs. A had for her. She trusted her with her life. Mrs. A would never do anything to hurt her intentionally. She tried to listen as she heard foot steps approach the bed, and the bed sag as a new weight joined them.

“Spread your legs,” She heard Mistress whisper in her ear. She obeyed and spread her legs. A moment passes of nothing happened, but then she feels the presence approach her pussy, heavy hot breath against her wetness. She gasped as she felt two rough, hard, hands grab her thighs and pulled itself forward. Her gasp turned into a moan as she felt a tongue enter her, the strange tongue exploring her pussy as it flicked around her.

“Look at you my little slut,” She heard Mistress whisper as she pinched her nipple again. “You don’t even know who this is, and yet you’re squirming like a horny little slut.” She hears Mistress snap and she feels as the tongue exits her pussy for a moment, only to be replaced by a finger from the hand that had held her right thigh. In and out the finger went through her as the strange mouth returned to her pussy, flicking and sucking on Mitzi’s clit. Moans escaping from her mouth as the stranger began to build her to an orgasm.

“Come on girl. That’s it.” Mistress whispered as another finger entered her and began to explore her pussy, finding her G-Spot causing a louder gasping moan to escape from her mouth. Another snap came and the other hand left her thigh and the strange mouth left and the hand replaced it, rubbing her clit quickly. Moans of pleasure constantly spilling out of her mouth, Mitzi felt her orgasm close.

“Are you close?” Mistress asked. Mitzi could barely whisper yes as her body began to buck against the stranger’s hands. But third snap removed all pleasure and fingers from her pussy.

“Noo, please,” Mitzi felt herself say as her body stopped at the edge of her orgasm, her body bucking against empty air. She felt a soft slap on her pussy.

“Bad little slut,” Mistress whispered into her ear. “You were going to cum without permission, weren’t you?” Mitzi shook her head.

“No… no mistress. Please, please bring the pleasure back…” Mistress began to rub Mitzi’s pussy and put two fingers into her.

“My my. You are a little slut, aren’t you?” Mistress pulled her hand from Mitzi’s pussy and traced it across her stomach. “So wet. And you don’t even know what’s happening. Do you want to cum?” She returned her hand to Mitzi’s pussy, rubbing it in little circles.

“Yes… yes Mistress.” She heard another snap from Mistress and heard the rustling of clothing, and the quite sound of a zipper. The weight returned to the bed and Mitzi gasped as she felt something else touch her pussy. She felt strange flesh rubbing against it, rubbing across her wetness.

“Beg him slut. Beg him to fuck you. But beg ME to cum.” Mistress commanded of her little slut as the dick continued to cross her pussy.

“Pl…please. Please fuck me.” Mitzi begged the stranger.

“Beg him to fuck you with his cock slut. I want to hear you say it.”

“Please. Please give me your cock. Fuck me with your cock.” Mitzi whimpered as she already felt her wetness weakening her. The strange cock retreated from her pussy for a moment before entering her. Mitzi gasped as she her body shudder as she felt the cock slowly enter her. It felt so big as it moved into her pussy, her wetness allowing it to slide easily into her. She hadn’t had a real cock since Jack and it felt so good. Mitzi let out a moan of pleasure as she finally felt balls touch her lower skin, all seven inches of cock inside her.

“Fuck…” Mitzi moaned as she felt full with cock. “You’re so big…” She said as the cock began to fuck her. The cock moving in and out of her, she heard groans from the figure as he fucked her, as if he hadn’t fucked anything in months and had forgotten what it felt like.

“Come on now,” Mistress said as she squeezed Mitzi’s breasts some more. “She told you to fuck her. So. Fuck. Her.” She commanded the stranger. The stranger pulled out of Mitzi for a moment to readjust as he grabbed her thighs and teased his head into her. He then proceeded to ram all seven inches into her pussy and fucked her. Her breasts rocked against the ropes as her entire body shook with the pounding of her pussy. Mitzi had never felt anything like this before, at least with a real cock, as heavy balls slammed against her and the cock stretch her pussy.

“Fuck,” Mitzi moaned as pleasure washed over her. He fucked so well, his cock reaching all the spots she needed to be hit. She heard as he grunted and moaned himself as he fucked her. All this just made her wetter.

“You look so amazing slut.” Mistress told her as she pinched her nipple again. “You look so good getting fucked like this. And you’re enjoying this. You have to be with all these noises from you. Say how much you like it slut.”

“I like it. I love it.” Mitzi moaned between fucks as his cock sent so much pleasure through her. She felt a hand leave her thigh and grab her breast, but she heard a loud slap and the hand retreated.

“No. These are mine.” Mistress said as she grabbed and squeezed both of her breasts. “You get her cunt.” She heard a slight groan of displeasure from the man, but he began to fuck her even harder. Mitzi could feel herself getting closer and closer to orgasm, the harder fucking hitting her g-spot near constantly now.

“Mi… Mistress.” Mitzi pleaded as the stranger’s cock pounder her harder and harder. “Please. I need to cum. Please let me cum mistress.” Mistress kisses Mitzi’s neck and squeezes her breasts.

“Do it slut. Cum for me and cum for his cock.” Mitzi let out a loud moan of carnal pleasure as her body began to shake as her orgasm flooded over her. Her pussy gushing from her orgasm. The stranger pulled out and as her pussy let out her own cum, she heard a series of loud grunts she felt ropes of hot liquid fall onto her stomach as the strange cock came. As she breathed heavily from her orgasm, Mitzi felt a soft hand run across her stomach, collecting the cum from it.

“Open up.” Mistress commanded as Mitzi felt her mouth open. Mistress placed her three fingers into her open mouth which closed around them and began to suck, tasting the cum from the mysterious cock. It tasted salty, yet she swallowed it with enthusiasm. Mistress removed her fingers from her sucking mouth. “Open again” She said as the weight scooted closer to them. Mitzi felt the cock that had been fucking her moments before entering her mouth. “Clean it slut.” Mitzi obeyed as she cleaned the cock as best as she could, easier now as it had begun to shrink in size. She felt Mistress’ hands undo the blindfold. “Are you ready to see who this belongs to?” Mitzi let the now clean cock out of her mouth.

“Yes mistress.” Mitzi said as she closed her eyes against the brightness of the room. She blinked away the spots and looked up to see Joe Davis standing before her and Mistress. His face freshly shaven, yet still emotionless.

“What do you say?” Mistress asked as she rubbed Mitzi’s sore pussy.

“Th… thank you Joe. That was… amazing.” Mitzi said blushing slightly realizing who it was. Joe seemed to think for a minute, trying to find the words.

“You’re welcome Mitzi. It was nice. You were very good.” Joe said in his strange voice as he turned to put on his clothes and leave. Mistress began to untie her sub as she kissed her body.

“Did you enjoy that Mitzi?” She asked her as she placed the ropes in a pile on the floor. She returned to the bed to hold her.

“Yes Mistress, I did.” Mitzi answered honestly. “But… but can I ask one thing?”

“Of course, dear.” Mistress Susan said as she held and rubbed Mitzi’s body.

“Will… will you fuck me now too?” Mitzi didn’t need to see her face to tell Mistress was grinning.

“I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
